


Flying

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo is having trouble recovering from an accident until Trowa helps him. Get together.





	Flying

Flying  
by Max

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

For Kangofu-cb

 

The platform felt like a hard edge against Duo’s feet, through the thin shoes. Trowa felt warm and firm against him, taller and stronger, just bigger, he felt warm and safe. His voice was deep, his breath gentle against Duo’s ear. “You can do this.”

Duo’s mouth felt dry. He licked his lips and for just a second looked down. Down was very down. He knew it was, even though he couldn’t see it. 

“Don’t think about down,” Trowa said. “just do what I said to do and you’re going to love this.”

“I don’t know,” Duo said, feeling the depression slipping up like dark vines reaching towards his soul. 

“Trust me, hold the bar, take the cast out, just fly with it, don’t fight it. Let it carry you, then when you come back, I’ll go. We’ll swing past each other. When we’re on the right beat, I’ll say your name, and you’ll let go. That’s all you have to do is let go. It’ll be like free fall for a moment, then I’ll catch you.”

“You promise that you’ll catch me,” Duo whispered. 

“I promise,” Trowa said, his calloused fingers gently touching at the scar at the edge of Duo’s eyes. “I promise I’ll catch you. I promise you can do this. I promise it will make you feel better.”

“Okay,” Duo said. 

The salvage operation that had taken his eyes had seemed like the end of the world. Hilde didn’t know what to say to a Duo that wouldn’t get out of bed, wouldn’t answer his phone, wouldn’t eat. 

Trowa had come. He’d scooped him up and carried him away. He’d washed his hair. He’d said gentle things. He’d stayed with him in the dark for hours, days. He’d told Duo his secrets. He’d asked if he could kiss him. 

Duo had said if he could make Duo fly again, then he could kiss him. Duo had smiled, just slightly and let Trowa turn on the lights. 

Trowa said he had to eat, or he couldn’t fly. 

So he ate. 

He gained strength and he lifted the weights Trowa said to lift. He learned to run on the treadmill. Then he learned to run with his hand on Trowa’s shoulder. 

Then he asked if he could kiss Trowa. 

Trowa said he could when he could fly. 

The hair stood up on Duo’s neck. Butterflies gripped the inside of his stomach. He shifted his grip on the trapeze bar. With the power Trowa had put on his hands, it felt secure. He pressed back against Trowa’s hard body for one more moment and then pushed away from the platform with a little bouncing shove. 

His weight hit his shoulders and for a long second he thought he was falling, but his grip held and he breathed as the air rushed past him. The swing lifted his braid from him and he giggled joyfully. At the height of the swing, he whooped in joy and fell backwards, falling into gravity, towards the Earth, towards the stars on the other side. 

He heard, felt Trowa swing past him and then he just flew until Trowa called name. As his hands let go of the bar time slowed and he felt his fingers lift away, felt the bar against his palms when there was no hope of re-grabbing it and then he really flew. Without sight, he was there, in the air and it was endless, forever and he was home! Space! Life! This was everything!

Trowa’s hands grabbed his wrists, strong and firm, easy as the air that left him when he jerked into Trowa’s orbit. 

“Oh my god,” he screamed. “That’s fucking amazing! Oh my god! I’m in love!”

Trowa pulled him up, even as they continued to swing, but he was so close he could feel Trowa’s breath and when Trowa spoke it went so deep into him that he would never be the same. “So am I.”

“Oh fucking hell,” Duo said, finally getting it, getting that life was bigger than him, that he mattered, that it wasn’t just what he did, that it was him. He couldn’t cry, but his soul was in that place. “Can I kiss you now?”

Their lips met, so brief as the swing hit the highest arch and dropped 

“Will you let Quatre get your eyes fixed now,” Trowa asked. 

“Yeah,” Duo said, “Can we do this again?”

“Sure thing,” Trowa agreed, the grin lighting up his voice.


End file.
